death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Ricklent
Ricklent, otherwise known as the Genie of Time and Magic, is a gender less existence without form, and those who worship him depict him symbolically as a trio of beautiful women, old men, young men or boys, so he often takes those forms. History Ricklent is responsible for the development and implementation the system of jobs and skills widely used on Lambda based on the game systems he and Zuruwarn discovered while visiting other worlds, and hijacked part of the system created by the Demon King Guduranis that governed Dungeon creation and operation. Ricklent along with Zuruwarn also took part in opening a portal to another world in the far future known as Earth, to summon "violators"/Champions who could show Lambda new ways to stand against the Demon King's invasion. He summoned Akutsu Haruka, who later became the creation-minded champion Ark. His relationship with her was one where they would give each other inspiration; rather than being a god and a follower, they were like friends who got along well. While the creator of the system, due to the Demon King finding a way to manipulate part of Ricklent's system for his own forces by creating a "God of Rank", Ricklent eventually isolated his system from all outside interference. This included his own, as Ricklent feared the consequences of him being brainwashed or tortured into removing the advantages it gave to the inhabitants of Lambda. Since then, the system has been maintained by the nameless automatons Ricklent, and in one case Guduranis, created to manage it, The Gods of Status, Jobs, Skills and Rank. During the war with the Demon King, Ricklent was seriously injured and forced into an approximately 100,000 year slumber. As such, he had no involvement in the initial war between Alda's Faction and Vida's faction that followed the victory against the Demon King. However, following his reawakening 100 years before the start of the story, Ricklent immediately took the side of his sister Vida, viewing the actions of his brother Alda as the height of insanity, and began moving in order to revive the other high gods and remove Alda from his reign. The first and most notable of these was using his mastery of the time attribute to peer into the future, at which point he was able to prophesize 100 years hence the soul that was Ark (and Zakkart, Solder and Hillwillow as well) would return to Lambda. This information was spread throughout the entirety of Vida's Faction. This caused Vida to find and remove Vandalieu's soul from Rodcorte's reincarnation system and incarnate him as a Dhampir instead upon his return Lambda, Gufadgarn to create the Trial of Zakkart, Nuaza and other religious figures to receive oracles from the gods that lead to the creation of the prophecy of the Holy Son, and so forth. Since then, Ricklent has moved in conjunction with Zuruwarn to obtain various aid for their champion Vandalieu, including negotiating with the God of Earth to grant their divine protection to Vandalieu and with the God of Origin to have the members of Eighth Guidance reincarnated outside Rodcorte's transmigration system to serve as allies of Vandalieu on Lambda. These acts have led to Vandalieu obtaining the Divine Protection of the Dark God's of earth and the creation of Legion. Personality As a god, rather than being one who guides the people, the aspect of him being an ancestor of great mages and researchers is more prominent. His doctrine also consists of many teachings to encourage people to think like researchers and historians. Thus, the Churches of this god often become more like research institutes than religious organizations. Also, places such as Mages’ Guilds are always decorated with symbols and statues dedicated to Ricklent. Ricklent is extremely close with his fellow High God Zuruwarn, often acting as a pair with the god of space and creation. Despite having been comatose due to serious injuries he took during the battle with the Demon King, and having no part in the initial war between Vida's Faction and Alda's Faction, in a way he may be a god who holds more animosity for Alda and Bellwood than Vida. Incidentally, the reason he did not try to discuss things with Alda and the others again was because he knew of the poor way that they had treated Vida. If he were to be attacked by Alda in his current state, he would be forced into another long slumber, so he will not take that risk. The fact he made his decision for such reasons makes it clear that Ricklent already no longer considers Alda to be one of his companions. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda Category:High Gods